Shambleau Marching Orders
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Megatron Starscream Goa Firestorm Robustus has been in med bay for cycles on end, standing watch over the resting form of Shred. He catches some recharging time as he is able to do so, having the medical drones alert him if anyone happens to come into the medical bay. Right now he is at the computer terminal, checking through the schematics that were sent with a seeker chassis that recently arrived and is set up on a unoccupied med table. Megatron is waiting in the Repair bay for his Decepticons to report. As the Cons file in, he receives the salutes in order. Megatron chose the Repair bay, to include Robustus in this discussion. "I have called you because I have received the latest reports on the shadow creatures." Megatron rasps. "While crystal radiation was initially considered as a possible solution to this matter, research confirms that it is not a viable solution. Starscream, begin the brief on your research. Starscream nods at his Leader. "As you wish," he says, "Our research was on how to render the Goanium crystals harmless, after we discovered they were ineffective on the Shadow creatures." Goa shuffles in haltingly. He does NOT want to be up here -- the 'Con keeps looking around, which is normal. The constant glances over his shoulder? Less normal. His sister isn't far off his heels. Peculiar, if he was on his way in from the border ... but hey, seekers were faster than ground pounders, right? He rolls the slouch off his shoulders, standing upright, and salutes tersely. Then his antennae fold forward just slightly ... he wonders what this is really about. Starscream's report immediately gets his attention, but he says nothing. Firestorm moves in after Goa, lining up with the rest and saluting in turn. A few droplets of mercury were still rolling out from the crevices of her armor as she stood at attention, an obvious sign as to where she's been. She didn't want to leave Depth, but she didn't want to catch flak from Megatron either. The femme stays silent as their leader speaks, then her Commander. Goanium? Seriously? Talk about taking credit. Either way, she didn't like the sound of the report, her crimson optics glowing fiercely beneath the brow of her helmet as her head tilted downward slightly. She /was/ the highest carrier of the stuff after all. Robustus states, " I concur, the radiation is becoming ineffective as I was giving out the cure to neutrals from my clinic before I arrived here." The medic stands up from his seat, offering a nod to Goa. Noting the damage in his helm remains, he'll bring that up later with the grounder. "Either the Shadow Creatures will leave and give their resources to us willingly, or we will destroy them and take it by force." Megatron rasps. He turns his red optics directly at Goa, staring him down. "I have recently received information as to the weakness of the shadow creatures." Megatron growls, the sense of anger in his voice directed at Goa. "The Goanium crystal radiation is not a viable solution. Only their unconditional surrender and leaving or destruction are solutions." Megatron rasps, taking his optics away from Goa, and back onto the screen, showing some figure. "So tell me, Goa, what do you know of how to defeat the Shadow Creatures?" Starscream wonders, folding his arms across his chest. He smirks slightly. Goa stares right back, unassuming, but not passive. He doesn't know what Megatron's angry about -- if anything -- and until he does, he has no intention of being intimidated by this slag. Though ... the green mech flinches slightly, aggravatedly, every time 'goanium' is referenced. That all adds up to a slight stiffness in his neck when he turns to look at Starscream. He evaluates for a moment ... "Depends what you call defeat, commander." Goa now smirks as well. "I think we can talk to those two Cybertronians that were out at the hive. Or we can find a 'really bright light'." Firestorm finally lifts her head to look at Megatron, ruby reds focusing on him, "Lord Megatron, if I may ask. What sort of resources would they possess? Even though they can corrupt us, they seem hardly able to become a solid mass to touch and hold things. So what could we possibly take from them?" Robustus cocks his head to this information, intrigued by what the information is that Megatron obtained. He glances over at Firestorm curiously, recalling her timely arrival to save Shred's life. Starscream asks the question on his mind for him. The medic moves over to Shred's table to check her vitals. He's still listening, but for now has nothing further to add to the current conversation. Goa's comment makes him smile a little. Luckily is back is to the group so no one is likely to see it. Firestorm's questions have validity and has him glance over his shoulder at the group. "Yes, Starscream. Question him. And take great pleasure in doing so." Megatron rasps, indicating 'great pleasure' would mean another interrogation. Megatron is sure Goa knows more than he is letting on, as it took an entire interrogation just to get that one vital piece of information out of Goa. Megatron grins, as the banter between Goa and Starscream begin. "TALK?" Megatron bellows. "Talk sounds like a cheap Autobot tactic!" Megatron applies the pressure, adding to Goa's discomfort. Megatron adds, in his raspy voice: "Plus, it would mean to risk another infection, to which the developed cure might not work." Addressing Firestorm's question, Megatron rasps: "Possibly Energon, but the most vital resource that we gain by their timely departure or destruction would be that of no further infection or corruption." Megatron changes the screen, displaying a projection of how the radiation has affected the shadow creatures then, now, and in the future. It seems that the cure will not be as such for much longer. Starscream stares at Goa. "Well, we're waiting," he says, "What do you know of how to defeat the Shadow Creatures? Have you found anything that is effective against them?" "How bright?" Starscream wonders. Goa turns back to Megatron, still smirking, but optics reflexively narrowed. He knows more than he lets on, alright, but not with this. He has no sympathy for the Shambleau. A fang sinks into his lip as he stops himself from saying something ... stupider than he'd like. "They infect Autobots. That's a resource too. But diplomacy's your call, not mine, sir." His smirk grows at the mention of diplomacy. "However," Goa glances at the graph, "Whichever route you wanna take -- and I volunteer myself for any of 'em--" His smirk sours, "I'd advise we take it sooner than later, 'fore we're at a disadvantage." He turns his nose back at Starscream, sour hints gone from his face. He's not quite recovered his smirk yet though. "Not personally." He pauses, giving the seeker another suspicious look-over, subconsciously analyzing posture, poise. So Megatron was passing the harassment off to subordinates now? He'd have to keep that in mind. "The light thing is just what the xeno told me." Goa glances ever-so-briefly at Megatron. Smirk's back now -- seeing how he handles Goa being more glib with Starscream than he was with him will be ... interesting, if not morbidly funny, at this point. "He's encountered them on other worlds. Said no one's managed to outright wipe them out before." Firestorm's gaze shifts to Goa as he speaks, mouth twisting in thought. "But do you think they'd be able to distinguish a Decepticon from an Autobot? They seem to attack anything in sight." Hands fold behind her back, fingers fiddling as Goa mentions the 'xeno', the femme clearing her vocals slightly before continuing, "Talking to one wouldn't be a bad option, though. But it'd mean putting someone at risk with the possession." Robustus turns fully to look at the projections, he's familar with who did that report but doesn't let on to this fact. Though Goa knowing anything about ridding of the creatures that infect the populace impresses him, the grounder is more effective than he lets on. He raises a hand to stroke at his beard thoughtfully, this could be useful in its own right having a mech that can learn information that others haven't discovered. "According to the report I read one of those infected is one of our own, would it not be reasonable to think that this individual could be convinced that the creatures remaining here is no longer viable when we have the potential to kill them?" he inquires. Then adds, "Though we certainly can deal them a death knell if they won't budge." he nod to what Goa is saying, "Agreed, you and Firestorm both would be uniquely qualified to approach them considering your level of Goanium radiation." then a thoughtful hmm, "A bright light. Not artificial I take it? We have no sun to utilize so what other options do we have for such a light?" Megatron notices Goa's stance and smirk as he addresses Starscream. "Address your commanding officer properly, Goa! Or do I have to personally remind you about protocol?" Megatron bellows with a growl, his optics fixed on Goa as Goa addresses Starscream. "I have no doubt those creatures do not discern between Autobot and Decepticon, seeing there is one of each infected as indicated in the report." Megatron rasps, addressing Firestorm's question. "Firestorm and Goa would stand little chance against the combined might of the entire hive of creatures, Robustus. I would like to have more Decepticons to be able to partake without chance of infection. I do not want to have any further infections due to the decreasing potency of the cure." "My leader, I believe I can rig up some Magnesium flares," Starscream says, "That element burns very brightly, and I think it would be very effective. We would need enough for it to last a significant length of time," Starscream says. He scowls at Goa, though he lets Megatron do the berating on protocol--or lack thereof. "How did you find out they're weak against bright light?" he asks Goa. Goa straightens his back out and stands at attention, his face stoic save the slightest upturn at the corners of his mouth. "Of course not, sir." He salutes. It wasn't much of a rise, but it was a rise all the same. And the same from Starscream? Hm. "Just going off the experience the xeno Depth told me about, commander." He shrugs. He noticed the unease from Firestorm, if only by virtue of the twin-bond. Would have to explain later... "I dunno if that would work. But it's a step up from what we're doing now." He tilts his helmet back to look at Megatron again. "Lord Megatron, maybe that's precisely why they have one of each." With the link between them, Firestorm was able to know the few things Depth had told Goa about, the femme searching that data quickly before coming to a realization. "Lord Megatron, Commander. I... have heard that these creatures are also able to adapt, given enough time. So their fear of the.. goanium" It still felt weird to say, "Might not last as long as we hope, as well as their fear and weakness to light." Robustus inclines his head to Megatron, hand moving off his beard. "Then I would suggest that all Decepticons that participate in going back to the hive of the creature receive a double or triple dose of the cure so that they have a higher level of radiation in their systems. Goa and Firestorm would not need it from what I understand of their radiation levels. I'll prepare doses immediately for consumption for any volunteers, sir." he looks to Starscream at his suggestion, "It may hold them at bay, possibly, but probably won't kill them, sir." magnesium may be natural and bright when put in a flare, but those flares are limited in the amount of area they cover. "Starscream, how long will it take for the production of those Magnesium flares?" Megatron rasps, saving the knowledge that Goa got the information from Depth for another time. Just one for the ol' back pocket. "If this gives us an edge, we must use it quickly." Megatron rasps, acknowledging that action must be taken as quickly as possible. "Starscream, assemble a team to go back to the lair. Ensure doses of radiation are given and Magnesium flares are issued prior to departure. I want ZERO further infection." Megatron rasps, making his point very clear that he wants no more infections. <> "If destruction is warranted, you are to radio me immediately so it may be dealt with." In his message to Starscream, it is clear that the decision of trying to get them to leave or destruction will rest firmly on the Air Commander's shoulders. "Not long," Starscream says, "If I get a large supply of Magnesium fairly quickly, I can have a number of charges ready in a few thousand astroseconds." He then switches to private radio. <> he short ranges to his Leader. Goa clasps his hands against his back plate, watching quietly. Almost too quietly, considering. He's managing quite dutifully to keep the smug expression from crawling back onto his faceplate. Firestorm's lips tug into a slight frown, the femme shifting in place as wings twitched a bit. Well, it seems Megatron has everything in order, and she unfortunately has her orders to give these things a 'visit'. With another soft clear of her vocals she'd speak up, "My Lord, is there anything else you require of me?" Robustus notes that his words are ignored, not surprising really as he's only a civilian in this army as well as new. He moves over to where the cures are stored so he can start combining them into larger doses. May as well have them ready for when the volunteers head down to the lair. "Then I will issue out the orders. Starscream, get to work assembling the Magnesium charges for the flares. Also provide a list of Decepticons who will be going with you. Robustus, prepare doses of the Cure for Starscream's team. Keep cure doses on the ready in case of any further infection. After you have prepared doses of the Cure, assist Starscream with assembling the magnesium charges if you are able. Firestorm and Goa: Retrieve the supply of Magnesium for Starscream." Megatron rasps, indicating what each Decepticon present should be doing. Megatron (M) pages: IC to Robustus: Also prepare another dose of the cure for me should my presence be required. Goa's optics brighten just slightly. He relished moving cargo, and though Firestorm's assignment was confusing to him -- where's she gonna carry it, her bomb bay? -- it'd finally be a chance to spend some time with her, talk about what happened in Crystal City, maybe. He bows slightly, and rises on his heel suspension, waiting for dismissal. Starscream nods and starts working on some charges. There's a small supply of magnesium currently in the lab. "I will send for more magnesium, but I can manufacture a significant amount of charges with what I have here," he says. Robustus inclines his head, "On the doses now, sir. Once I complete them I'll be happy to assist Starscream with the flare assembly." Then clicking his radio to acknowledge the request from Megatron directed to him. "Starscream, I want a report as to when you and your team are ready. I am sending Goa and Firestorm for the Magnesium you require." Megatron rasps. "You all have your orders, so get to it. Dismissed." Megatron dismisses his troops, eager to get everything ready for the oncoming raid on the creatures lair yet again. "Of course," Starscream says. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Shambleau TP Category:Shambleau TP